Pokemon X and Y (The Future Reunion)
by SnowCrystal16
Summary: Ten years into the future, everyone has gone their separate ways. When they finally meet back in Lumiose city, they finally discover how close they really are and for some of the a little more then friends. #Amourshipping and a bit of Insectivoreshipping
1. The Future Reunion

**Authors note: All Pokemon are at the same evolution stage**

**10 Years into the future…**

_Ching, Ching, Ching_

At the Pokémon center, Serena was inserting silver coins with a Magikarp's on them into the payphone. Her appearance had barely changed. Her small fox Pokémon was sitting at the bench napping. The old-fashioned phone was ringing as Serena closed the door to the booth so no one could hear her conversation. She sighed to herself. For the past years, her life was amazing, yet she was so lonely. She was known for her PokeVision Videos and she had a love for cooking. Right now she was in Lumiose city. Suddenly, someone picked up the phone.

"Hi mom. How are you?" a girl on the other end said.

"Hi sweetie. I just want you to know that I'm going to be a little late tonight" Serena told her.

"Oh. We barely have any time to see each other though"

"I know, but I'll find some time. Bye"

"Bye mom"

Serena put the phone back. She opened the door and walked out of the phone booth. She woke Fennekin up and walked out of the Pokémon center. She had a daughter. Her name was Cocoa. Although she didn't have a last name since her father died. Serena didn't marry Ash though. When he left for his journey, she didn't get the chance to tell him. She moved on and married someone else. After that, she never once thought of Ash. Cocoa was named for her long, dark brown hair as dark as cocoa beans. She always wore a beautiful, white flower in her hair and had crystal blue eyes as clear as the ocean. Her usual look would be short, brown jeans and a light green t-shirt decorated with a green leaf design. In other words, she dressed up to be closer to nature. Serena was having trouble supporting them both. Without a second parent or sibling, Cocoa was very lonely. Serena walked for a few miles outside. She had moved to Lumiose city and worked at her own bakery shop. Each and every day she had the pleasure of giving valued customers sweet and delicious desserts. Like every other day, it was always the same until today. Inside her shop, it had the sweet scent of gingerbread. The shop was decorated with little cookies on the walls. The display cases were filled with freshly baked treats. Serena was rolling out cookie dough when two familiar looking customers came in. The bell on the door chimed letting Serena know someone was there. A tall, blonde boy with glasses was wiping his shoes on the mat. He had a light blue outfit and a white backpack. His younger sister was full with energy as always. She had blonde hair as well. She had barely changed. Even though she was older, she had stayed around the same height and hair style. A little Dedenne was napping quietly in her pouch. Serena was filled with joy as she hugged both of them.

"Clemont, Bonnie, It's been so long. How've you been doing?" Serena exclaimed happily.

Clemont and Bonnie stared at each other with a shocked expression. For a bit, they thought she was a stranger but then realized it was Serena. Shock melted into joy as they hugged her back. The three of them were back together, once again.

"Serena, I didn't know you owned this bakery?" Bonnie said in awe.

"I do. I moved to here with my daughter a few years ago" Serena explained.

"Clemont and I work at the Lumiose city gym. Ever since Clembot broke down and our journey ended, we've decided to take back the business and go back to the gym. We barely have any time off so when we heard of the sweets here, we decided to take some time off. We didn't expect to see you here"

"You know, maybe we could have a little reunion at my place later. We could have dinner and catch up. Are you guys free?"

Bonnie looked at Clemont for an answer. Clemont smiled.

"We love to stop by. We could use a break for a while. It's always so busy at the gym" Clemont said as he accepted her offer. "I could bring Chespin and Bunnelby over and we could have fun just like old times"

"Speaking of old times, Fennekin, could you come over here" Serena called.

Fennekin walked over to the two blonde trainers. Clemont and Bonnie were over joyed to see her. Clemont reached into his scientific pack and pulled out a purple potion. He handed it to Serena who had a strange look on her face.

"I see you still have a love for inventing" Serena said.

"Here, try this. It lets your Pokémon talk" Clemont explained to her.

Serena told Fennekin to drink it. Fennekin drank the potion slowly. It had a sweet taste of Oran berries and a bitter after taste. She wiped her mouth and opened her mouth to speak.

"Love the drink, hate the after taste" Fennekin said.

Serena was astonished. It took ten years, but an invention made by Clemont worked perfectly. She hugged Fennekin in her arms and put her back on the couch in the break room so she could go back to sleep.

"Anyway, what can I get for you? It's on me" Serena told them.

"We'll just have a small piece of cake each and that's all" Clemont ordered.

Serena took two pieces of cake and carefully placed it in a to-go box. She gave it to Clemont along with a house address and they walked out the store. The bell chimed as the door closed behind them. As Serena cleaned the counter top with a rag, she hummed a catchy tune.

Clemont and Bonnie were walking back to the gym located inside the prism tower. The tower reached up to the sky and touched the white, puffy clouds. They opened the door and walked into a room with a lot of circuits and electrical wires. The computer let them into the battle field where they sat at the sidebar. Bonnie looked up to her brother.

"I can't believe Serena lives in Lumiose city now" Bonnie said.

"This is just like the old days" Clemont said with a smile. "C'mon Bonnie, let's find Chespin and Bunnelby and get ready for dinner"

"On it" Bonnie said and she rushed to find the two Pokeballs. Of course, Clemont had given them the potion that Fennekin had so now they could speak as well.

Later that night at Serena's house….

Serena took out her key and unlocked the door to find her daughter watching the plants in the backyard grows. The backyard had flower beds along the sides of the wooden fences along with cobblestone pathways. The thing that Cocoa loved the most was the apple tree in the center. The sun was setting over the Horizon as Serena called Cocoa to come inside. Cocoa set the table in the kitchen quietly.

"Remember your manners at dinner when our guest arrive" Serena ordered.

Cocoa laughed.

"Mom, I'm ten years old. I know how to behave. What do you think of my center piece? I picked them outside"

Serena looked over to find red roses in a silver vase. Her daughter really did have a love for plants. Not only that but she loved helping Pokémon. In the backyard, her only companion that she talked to was a Skiddo. Each day, she would give him apples that she picked from the tree. She really was one with nature.

"I love it" Serena told her.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it mom"

Cocoa opened the door to find Clemont and Bonnie.

"You must be my mom's friends. She told me so much about you"

"And I'm guessing you're her daughter" Clemont said.

"Uh-huh. My name's Cocoa"

"I'm Clemont and this is Bonnie"

"Come right this way"

They all sat at the dinner table as Serena brought out steaming vegetables and homemade pasta. Cocoa finished early so Clemont let her play with his Pokémon for a while in the living room.

"Wow! They can talk. I wish Skiddo could do that"

"Wish granted" Clemont said as he pulled out another potion.

Cocoa ran into the backyard and played with the Pokémon in the grass. Now that the three of them were alone again, they talked about what had happened in their lives.

"Where's her father?" Bonnie asked.

"She doesn't have one. She did but he passed away because of a heart-attack"

"Oh"

"So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Just many gym battles. I wonder what happened to Ash though?"

Serena didn't remember Ash much until now.

"I think he's back in Pallet town. I can call Prof. Oak and we could have a little get together"

"That sounds great!"

Serena went to the phone and dialed. Soon, a familiar voice talked from the other end.

"Hello?" Ash called.


	2. Ash Comes Back

"Ash? Is that you?" Serena asked from the other end of the phone.

"S-Serena? If you're looking for Prof. Oak, he's busy right now" Ash said.

"No, I was calling Prof. Oak to see if you were there. We're having a reunion and I was wondering if you want to join us. You know, the Kalos gang. By the way, why are you at Prof. Oak's lab?"

"I'd love to come by and also, I'm at the lab because I'm helping out. I'll be there tomorrow. Bye Serena"

"Bye" Serena said and she hung up the phone. As she walked back to the wooden table, she noticed Clemont and Bonnie were playing outside with her daughter. It was pretty adorable. Serena sat down at the table with a cup of warm tea and slowly sipped it. Something about that phone call though, it stirred her past feelings for Ash back into the present. It's been ten years, how could she still possibly like him? That's the thing about love, it's timeless. She started to tap the table with her fingers to get the thought of past love out of her mind. Some things never change though. Just when she was about to lose it, Cocoa walked back into the house.

"Mom, can they stay over for the night, please" Cocoa pleaded.

"If you can find sleeping bags, then yes they can" Serena said as she put her cup in the sink and started washing the dishes.

"Yay! We're having a sleepover" She said as she ran upstairs to the closet.

Serena smiled. Sleeping bags. Now, if only she could find those tents. Cocoa was upstairs rummaging through the closet. It was filled with soaps, towels, and sleeping bags. It took her a while but she finally managed to pull out two sleeping bags coloured blue and turquoise. The closet was a mess but she would have to clean that later anyway. Rushing downstairs to the living room, she dropped the sleeping bags and stared in awe. Two tents were set up as if they were camping.

"This is so…cool!"

Clemont and Bonnie were sharing a tent and Serena and Cocoa were in the other. Camping brought back many memories. Telling stories around the fire, making Pokémon impressions, Chespin eating all the macaroons. Pretty soon, they all had drifted off to sleep. For some reason, Serena was dreaming about Ash and she had no idea why. Did that mean she still had feelings for him? She was already married though, but her husband was gone. The only question left to ask is, does Ash have wife?

The sun was rising and the sky was filled with a pink and orange colour. Light seeped through the windows and the smell of fresh pancakes wafted through the air. Waking up, Serena rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was around seven thirty. Cocoa had already woken up and so had Clemont and Bonnie. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed Clemont was making breakfast. Bonnie and Cocoa were already seated at the table chanting for Clemont to flip the pancake in the air. Serena brewed some coffee and took the cup to the table. _Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang and all eyes turned to the door. Serena took a deep breath and walked to the door, and then she slowly opened it. As the door creaked open, a boy with a Pikachu started to form. Serena tried not to fall for him like in the past, but couldn't help stare.

"H-Hi Ash" Serena said, not knowing she was blushing.

"Wow Serena, for ten years, you haven't changed a bit" Ash exclaimed.

"And hello to you to Pikachu"

"Hey, tell Clemont the drink he sent us had a horrible after taste" Pikachu said.

The three of them laughed there for a while. Cocoa walked up to her mom and then looked up to Ash. She stared in awe and an idea popped into her head. Ash bent down to the girl.

"And who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name's Cocoa and I have an important question for you"

"Sure, you can ask me anything"

"Are you single?"

"COCOA!" Serena shouted and she quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. Ash stood up trying not to burst.

"It's ok Serena and to answer your question Cocoa, yes I am single" Ash said and he walked over to Clemont and Bonnie.

Making sure no one was listening; Serena kneeled down on one foot and faced her daughter.

"Why did you ask that?"

"I don't have a dad and he seems like a nice guy. Besides, you use to like him before, so what's the problem?"

"How do you know I use to like him?"

"I don't, but now I do"

"Just go feed Skiddo"

"Fine"

Serena sighed in relief as she watched her go take Pokémon food to Skiddo in the backyard. Cocoa petted him slowly as he ate. She then climbed up the apple tree using the thick, bushy branches to pull herself up. Sitting above her Pokémon, she looked up to the clouds.

"You know Skiddo, I wonder if I'll ever get a dad" Cocoa said.

"Don't you have one already?"

"I did but he passed away before my first birthday"

"Oh"

"I hope mom will find someone one day"

"That's really sweet"

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang and Cocoa rushed inside. She opened the door to find a boy around her age. He had blonde hair, glasses with shades, and a leather jacket. The boy stared at Cocoa for a moment, and then he took off his glasses and gave her a winning smile.

"Hi, I'm Rodney" the boy said as he extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Cocoa, nice to meet you"

"My dad's supposed to be here. Do you know where he is?"

"That depends, who's your dad?"

"Rodney! What are you doing here?" Clemont exclaimed.

"Sup papa"


	3. Do I Still Really Really Love Ya

Rodney leaned against the side wall with one hand a made a cross with his legs. Turning his attention away from his dad (Clemont) he looked over at Cocoa and shot her double-barrelled fingers. Moving closer to her, he stared into her eyes.

"You free Friday night?" he asked.

Cocoa was trying not to laugh. He seemed like a nice guy but she was a little too young to date. Saying yes seemed to be her only option though.

"Yeah, sure"

By now, a small group had gathered around. Bonnie walked up to her older brother and whispered into his ear.

"Why is Rodney here?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea" Clemont replied.

"Woah, woah, woah, Clemont, you have a wife?" Ash asked him.

"He does, I finally found him one" Bonnie peeped.

"Does he like her or did you force him?"

"He likes her"

"Good enough"

"Anyway pops. Mom wants you to take care of me for a while so I can meet your friends" Rodney said to his dad. "And while I'm here, I'm goanna take my time to get to know this girl" He said moving closer to Cocoa.

Serena was confused a bit. Rodney and Cocoa? And how is Rodney Clemont's son. He is almost exactly the opposite and he is not afraid to flirt with girls. This was getting crazy.

"Cocoa, why don't you show Rodney your Pokémon in the backyard" Serena said.

"Pokémon ehh" Rodney said and he reached in his pocket to take out two Pokeballs. "Minun, Plusle, C'mon out"

Two small Pokemon came out that looked a bit similar to rabbits. One of them was blue with minus signs and the other was red with plus signs. They looked so adorable; it was hard to believe that they were Rodney's Pokémon. Cocoa bent down to the two of them and carefully petted their heads. They started to jump up and down energetically and then they ran over to the backyard. Grinning mischievously, they started to jump on Skiddo who was sleeping. Skiddo's eyes suddenly popped open and he shook the two off. Cocoa and Rodney walked out to the backyard and just leaned against the apple tree. Cocoa climbed up the tree quietly and threw an apple down at Rodney.

"Do you like fruit?" she asked.

Rodney looked up to see the girl sitting in the tree smiling down at him. He took of his shades and had a confused look on his face.

"You like climbing trees"

"Well, I love being close to nature and the view is great from up here"

"Wow, you even look like a tree"

She giggled and tried to stop by biting into an apple. It made her stop but suddenly she wobbled and fell down. Right into Rodney's arms.

Serena watched from inside the house. Everything seemed to be going well so far. She went into the living room with a cup of warm tea and sat down on a white couch decorated with golden designs. Fennekin jumped on to her trainer's lap and snuggled in. As Serena petted Fennekin, Ash walked into the room and sat beside her. For a moment, it was awkward; they had nothing to say to each other. Ash, as quiet as he could, placed his hand on Serena's. She turned to him but he had already faced the other way. Ash took a deep breath.

"Nice place you got here" he said.

"Thanks. So, what's been going on in your life so far?"

"Well, ever since I've retired from training and battling, I don't have much in my life"

"How about your family?"

"My parents passed away. It's just me and Pikachu"

The way Ash said that had a hint of sadness.

"So I'm guessing you're not married"

"Uh-huh"

"Well, you could always stay with me. There's plenty of room here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we are friends after all"

"Thanks Serena, I really owe you one"

"It's not a problem"

"No really, thank you"

Caught off guard, Ash hugged Serena who blushed. Something about this moment brought back more memories. She use to always blush around him and get nervous. Now the feeling was coming back to her once again. When Ash pulled away, she flopped back down on the couch. Ash walked back to find Pikachu to tell him the good news. Serena still held on to that moment. Like the past, her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty, and her cheeks were flushed. Smiling, she took out the picture she got from Prof. Oak's summer camp. The picture showed her leaning close to Ash. Did she still have feelings for him? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Cocoa watching her.

"Is that you and Ash?"

"Yeah, we use to go to summer camp together"

"If you like him so much, why don't you tell him?"

"It was the past and I'm already married"

"But I don't have a dad and no matter how long it's been, the feelings you have for someone will always remain in your heart, no matter how deeply buried it is"

Serena was amazed by how her daughter knew this.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard it from you. That's what you taught me"

_Flashback_

_It's been five years since the journey ended. Serena watched her daughter play dress up with Skiddo. Today was her fifth birthday and Serena wanted to give her the best gift ever._

_Cocoa: Mom, can we have cake now?_

_Serena: Why don't we bring the cake outside so you can give Skiddo Some?_

_Cocoa: Ok_

_Carefully, Serena lifted the cake to the backyard and placed it down on a wooden table. Skiddo walked around Cocoa and eventually lay down near her feet. _

_Cocoa: Mom, he likes me_

_Serena: Of course he does, now make a wish_

_She closed her eyes and blew out the candles._

_Serena: What did you wish for?_

_Cocoa: I wished I could see dad again. I really loved him. Now that he's gone, I guess it's over_

_Serena: Listen, I'm going to tell you something. Dad may be gone but no matter how long it's been, the feelings you have for someone will always remain in your heart, no matter how deeply buried it is_

_Cocoa: Thanks mom. I love you_

_Serena: I love you too_

_Flashback over._

"I did tell you that didn't I" Serena said.

"Umm…Can Rodney stay for the night?" Cocoa begged.

"As long as it's ok with Clemont, It's ok with me"

"Thanks mom"

As soon as Cocoa left the room, Serena picked the picture back up.

"If I really do still like him, I should tell him" Serena said to herself and with that being said, she dozed off for a while.


	4. Flashback

It was completely quiet in the house as Serena felt someone tapping her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Ash standing over her. Slowly, she turned her head to the clock and it read 7:33. I must have been sleeping for about an hour, Serena thought to herself.

"It's time for dinner Serena" Ash said to her.

"I guess it is. Anyway, I'll start cooking" Serena said with a yawn.

"Actually, I've already made dinner and set the table"

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Well, I'm going to be here for a while so I might as well help out"

"Thanks, that means a lot. By the way, why did you give up training?"

For a moment, there was silence between them both as Ash quietly sat down.

"It all started five years ago….." Ash said, his voice trailing off.

_Flashback (Ash's POV)_

_I walked down the path back to pallet town. I had just returned from my journey and it felt good to be back in Kanto. So many memories were made here when I first started my journey with my buddy Pikachu. Man, my life was great. Although, now that I'm a lot older, I have to find a suitable career. My mother had told me that long before I started my journey. I'm guessing she didn't want me to leave her like dad did. When I got home, my mother was sitting down drinking soup. She is at least in her 50's. I helped her for an hour until I got a call from Prof. Oak. He told me to come over to his lab. While walking to his lab, thick fog started to form around me and a shadowy figure stepped out of nowhere. His voice was deep and all I could see were two red glowing eyes. Pikachu was getting ready to attack when the figure spoke._

_Figure: Ash Ketchum!_

_I gulped. He knew my name._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

_Figure: My name is unknown but I know yours. I'm here for revenge. My whole life, I waited for this moment. To get revenge on you for that moment in our childhood. You stole my crush, my dream, everything I had. Now I've heard about your dream and I've finally trained hard enough so if you try to fight back, you will lose. From this day on, if you ever train again and continue your dream, I'll ruin your life just like you did mine. Not just you but the people around you as well. Stop now or else._

_Pikachu was getting ready to use thunderbolt but before he could, the figure disappeared into thin air._

_At first, I didn't believe him. I thought it was a joke but over the time, strange things started happening. After I trained with Pikachu, we were walking back when I almost fell into a hole. It was well dug and covered with leaves and grass. A note was strapped to a twig and it read three words: I WARNED YOU! It had to be some kind of creepy coincidence. After, I called Officer Jenny to check things out but she couldn't find out anything. An hour after the investigate, Prof. Oak slipped on a black cloth that was left on the floor and broke his leg. On the back of the cloth, it read: YOU CAN'T GET AWAY THAT EASILY! This sent chills through my veins. I was getting threatened but I didn't expect it to be this bad. Things couldn't get any worst or at least I thought so. After having a training battle with my Pikachu and Charizard, I came back home to see an ambulance. My mother was being put in the back. It turns out she was in a coma. I walked into the house and kicked off my shoes. How could this be happening? A note was found on the coffee table with a black rose speared through it. The ink was fresh and it read two words: CHOOSE NOW! I didn't want to give this up but I couldn't let anyone else get hurt. My dream is dead but my family and friends mean a lot more to me. Being retired wasn't fun but I had to do what was right. For the past few years, I worked for Prof. Oak. At least he was still here with me and I was still surrounded by my Pokémon friends. Each day I visited my mother and each day I had regrets and thoughts. The figure was still out there watching me. The only way I knew was because after a few days with Prof. Oak, I found a note. It wasn't a threat and it was different than the others. This one had a scent of lemons and was neatly written. It actually came through the mail. This is what it looked like:_

_To: Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto_

_You have made a great decision and I will stop harming you for now. The future is near though. Keep an eye on everything and maybe it all won't slip away from you. Now only will you have to keep a look out but I will always have an eye on you. Hehehe _

_From: Anonymous_

_I was safe for now. If he was always watching me, I couldn't do anything. Even if I tried, I didn't want to take the risk. To make sure I didn't forget, he sent me letters every month on what I was doing to prove to me, he was still watching over me. Ever since the incident happened, my mind forms questions that have no answers. I still have nightmares but they don't stop my love for Pokémon. I still travel with Pikachu but I reject every battle challenge that is thrown at me. My life was never the same again…._

_Flashback over_

**I hope this helps you guys. This chapter is only the beginning. Here's a preview of the next.**

Elsewhere….

In a deep hidden valley, a secret lab is known as a lair to the great and powerful. The figure is watching Ash once again. His face had a grim smile as a dark voice spoke to his minion.

"Ash is in Lumiose city. I want you to dig up some information. He's back with the gang and my love. This has been going on for too long. It is time to write another letter, end this all and start on my new plan. When this plan starts, no one will push me around, hurt me or even betray me. More importantly, Ash will regret the day he crushed my dreams. Bring in the test subject" A tiny Pichu sat on a circle test pad. He was so innocent and cute. His eyes looked up to the figure and smiled. The figure pushed a button and the plan commenced. Two robotic arms came down and forced a metal suit on its small body causing it to crash into that wall. It lifted its small head and a new creature was formed. The new robot Pichu laid unconscious against the wall until its eyes burned a fiery red indicating that it was ready. "Ash better watch his back"


	5. He's Here

Elsewhere….

In a deep hidden valley, a secret lab is known as a lair to the great and powerful. The figure is watching Ash once again. His face had a grim smile as a dark voice spoke to his minion.

"Ash is in Lumiose city. I want you to dig up some information. He's back with the gang and my love. This has been going on for too long. It is time to write another letter, end this all and start on my new plan. When this plan starts, no one will push me around, hurt me or even betray me. More importantly, Ash will regret the day he crushed my dreams. Bring in the test subject" A tiny Pichu sat on a circle test pad. He was so innocent and cute. His eyes looked up to the figure and smiled. The figure pushed a button and the plan commenced. Two robotic arms came down and forced a metal suit on its small body causing it to crash into that wall. It lifted its small head and a new creature was formed. The new robot Pichu laid unconscious against the wall until its eyes burned a fiery red indicating that it was ready. "Ash better watch his back"

Meanwhile…

It was the next day. The sun shone brightly over the city. It had been quite a riot yesterday night. Smelling the scent of fresh waffles, Ash woke up. His buddy, Pikachu was waiting for him to wake up. Ash was upstairs in the guest room which was painted blue. Walking down the stairs, he saw everyone seated at the table. Clemont was making breakfast as usual. Bonnie, who was always so energetic, shared a waffle with Dedenne.

"Wow, these are great" Cocoa exclaimed.

"That's my dad for ya. Best cook ever" Rodney said happily. "Now if only his inventions were this good" he mumbled.

Clemont playfully rolled his eyes. His son was filled with enthusiasm but was also very full of himself when it came to some situations.

"Sometimes I wonder if we actually are related" Clemont said chuckling.

"We are, I just get this from mom"

"Is that an insult or compliment?"

"A little bit of both"

The group starts to laugh for a while until a loud siren is heard outside. A news truck is parked outside and a crowd has gathered around the Prism tower. The six of them head outside to find an upset crowd yelling at a stage that had been set up. "Please be quiet, we'll tell you what is going on in a bit. Just take a seat and wait" a man in a uniform said. Everyone took a seat around the stage and looked up at the screen. It looked like they were going to see some sort of film. The projector started to form a picture on the screen. Before the whole film starts, a black Oak leaf is shown at the beginning. This is what the film looked like:

_A small picture of two Pichu playing together was shown throughout the whole film while a man talked. The Pichu were shown in a room playing with an inflatable ball. This got some admiration from the crowd._

_Announcer: My name is Unknown to you all at the moment but when this plan to re-create Lumiose city is under way, you'll be chanting my name. Not only that but how many times have your Pokémon disobeyed you. That's right. Your friends for now could change quickly. That's why we're also replacing your Pokémon. _

_That last sentence made the trainers look at their Pokémon with a confused look. Could that really happen? _

"_Why should we re-create this city and why should we replace our Pokémon?" One of the trainers asked._

_Announcer: Just think about it. Would it really make a difference if Pokémon were gone? I mean, look, you waste so much time with these creatures. Why would it matter if they leave this planet? _

_BOO!_

_The Crowd yelled at the screen. _

_Announcer: You know what, I'll show you all. Enjoy your city for now and tell Ash from Pallet Town, this is just the beginning._

_The screen zapped into the symbol from before. A black Oak leaf._

Ash gulped. Three words come out of his mouth.

"He's found me"

The six of them head back into the house and sit down in the living room. Who was that guy? Whoever it was, it had something to do with Ash. A sudden breeze came in through the window. A small green leaf landed on the table. It slowly unravelled and it unfolded into a picture of Prof. Oak's summer camp. Ash's face was scratched out and a note was written on the back. It read: STAY AWAY FROM HER!

"So someone really is out to get you" Clemont said.

"You know what, this is just some joke. Let's just forget about it for now and move on" Serena suggested.

"I guess so" Ash mumbled.

"Ash, do you have your letters you got from the figure?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I do" Ash said as he handed the letters to Clemont.

For a few minutes, Clemont carefully examined the letters.

"Found it" he finally said.

"Found what?" Ash asked.

"On each of the letters you got, at the corner, there is a Black Oak Leaf print"

"Just like the one in the film we saw"

"C'mon guys, let's just move on" Serena said again.

"Serena's right" Bonnie said. "A person that follows you around all the time is just crazy"

"Were any of you listening to my flashback?" Ash asked them all.

"Wow papa. I thought you needed to take a chill pill but now, I found someone crazier than you" Rodney said chuckling.

"Are you sure your Clemont's son?"

"Believe it or beat it"

"Alright then. Why don't we put this aside for now. I say we visit Prof. Sycamore and see how he's doing so far" Serena said.

"Sounds good to me. It might as well take away all the craziness that's going on" Ash replied.

**Not the most exciting chapter but this is just giving a hint of what's going on so far.**


	6. Walking For Memories

The group walked down the path to Prof. Sycamore's Pokémon research lab. Cocoa and Rodney ran in front of them playing with Plusle and Minun. They were very energetic and very loud. Clemont was reading an electronics guide as he walked alongside his little sister, Bonnie. Clemont had always had a passion for inventing and all these years, he still held on to that. Bonnie was feeding her Dedenne Pokémon food in her yellow pouch. She loved her Dedenne very much and he seemed to like her back. Ash was falling behind as he was thinking about the note but his thoughts quickly drifted off about food when his stomach grumbled. Serena handed him a macaroon and he slowly devoured it whole. Let's see what everyone is talking about so far.

Clemont stared at his younger sister who was sneaking Dedenne extra treats. The small electric type snuggled in her bag and closed his eyes. He looked so frail compared to the world around him. Something about this brought back the memory of when he caught it for his sister.

"Sneaking him extra snacks, Bonnie" Clemont said grinning.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder to see her older brother towering over her. She made a slight peep and looked back to Dedenne.

"It was only a little" Bonnie said in a high-pitched voice.

"Alright then, but don't over feed him"

"Clemont, I'm old enough to take care of my own Pokémon"

"I know but as your older sibling, it's my job to look after you"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" she said as she started skipping.

"_Letting go of the past is hard"Clemont thought to himself_. He had watched over her his whole life. It was hard to picture her growing up and moving on. Even though that might happen, they were still family. Taking out his Pokeballs, he let out his two companions, Chespin and Bunnelby. The two of them played with each other around Clemont until they got tired enough to stop.

Ash walked with Serena. Fennekin walked alongside her trainer and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked over to Serena who was watching her daughter in front.

"What are you thinking about?" Ash asked.

Serena looked at Ash with a strange look but she quickly formed a smile.

"Just feeling worried. I mean, I know Clemont well but I think Rodney's a bad influence"

"You don't know that for sure"

"Oh really, have you seen the way he acts lately"

"Have you noticed the crazed stalker out to get me?"

"You know what; let's just talk about our lives"

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?"

Serena was silent for a moment until a question started to form in her head. She had held back these words for a long time.

_Flashback (Serena's POV)_

_10 years ago_

_We all sat at the airport waiting for Ash to depart to Kanto. I sat on the edge of my seat as butterflies flew around in my stomach. I couldn't sit still so I decided to pace around the area. Inhaling deeply, I tried not to show how desperate I wanted to be with him. I watched him from afar as he took his tickets from the machine. _

_Announcer: Flight to Kanto. Please go to the flashing gate. Repeat, please go to the flashing gate._

_No! No! No! Not like this. Before he left he went to thank Clemont and Bonnie for assisting him on the journey. Then, he walked up to me. He told me how much he would miss me and before I could tell him, a flight attendant came by and escorted Ash to the plane. No Wait! I cried, but it was too late. The last thing I see the back of the flight attendant's back. There was a black oak leaf on it!_

_Flashback over_

"Wait a minute, Ash, that flight attendant that took you to the plane, there was a black oak leaf on the back of his or her uniform" Serena exclaimed.

"So I have met him in person before"

"Him?"

"Yeah, it was a boy"

"Well, the memory is a bit blurred"

"Anyway, do you want to talk about anything else?"

After the flashback, she nearly forgot her question.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Serena asked.

Ash hesitated for a second. Is she serious? He thought.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, a…"

"A what?"

"A wife"

"No, not at all"

"Have you thought about finding someone soon and settling down?"

"I don't know yet. I still have a lot to do"

Right now, there was an awkward silence. It was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Soon, they arrived at the lab. Ash walked to the door and knocked on it. A tall man opened the door and gave them a slight smile.

"Welcome back" he said.

**Sorry if it took long to update. I wanted to do something while they were walking. The next chapter will be focused a bit on Pokémon. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please comment. **


	7. Lab Explorations

Prof. Sycamore opened the door and welcomed them in. He led them to a room where they could sit and chat. There were two blue couches decorated with tiny silver flowers as a pattern. The walls were painted a light shade of green with a white outline at the bottom. The floor was covered with hard wood. The table was a light shade of brown and covered with a green and white squared sheet. They all sat down at the couches. Prof. Sycamore poured them all a hot, steaming cup of tea.

"So, why have you all come here?" the professor asked.

"Just a visit to see how you're doing" Ash replied. Hey professor, I was wondering if you've seen anyone mysterious around here lately"

"Ash, don't bring that up now" Serena told him firmly.

"What? If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to stay alive"

It was true that Serena liked Ash but sometimes she thought he was a little too focused on one thing that he never noticed anything else going on around him.

"Ash, what's the problem?" Prof. Sycamore asked him.

"So apparently, someone is out to get me. I've been receiving threatening notes and I found out that that guy is in Lumiose city. His trademark is a black oak leaf and Serena said that he was at the airport when I departed to Kanto. Could you pick up any clues on the notes?"

"Hmm…we could try the machines in the lab. This might take a while so why don't you let your Pokémon out"

The trainers let their Pokémon out and the Pokémon happily ran towards the yard.

"Actually, I want to go and see the machine" Cocoa said enthusiastically. "Mom never lets me touch stay near anything dangerous"

"Me too" Rodney agreed. "Plusle, Minun, let's go"

"I have a bad feeling about this" Clemont said.

"Me too" Serena agreed.

In the yard, Fletchinder flew in the sky with Dedenne on his back. Dedenne cheered as he held on tight. Hawlucha was doing posing expressing how powerful he was and Chespin tried copying. Froakie, Fennekin, and Pikachu sat down chatting under a shady tree. Bunnelby was digging tunnels throughout the ground. In other words, everything was peaceful. Soon they had all gathered around in a circle.

"Is there anything else to do here?" Pikachu asked "I'm getting kind of bored"

"Me too" Dedenne said while yawning.

"I don't see why you guys think it's boring" Froakie said to them. "Fennekin, Chespin, and I have been living here for years. It's great here"

"It is" Chespin agreed. "Except for all the times I got my head stuck in a tree"

"Hey, it's not so fun for the people on the other side trying to pull you out" Fennekin said while rolling her eyes. "Do you think it's fun getting a face full of foot?"

"It's not my fault I kick when I get scared"

"Wait a minute, can you three show us around?" Pikachu asked.

"I guess we can but you guys have to promise not to get into any trouble" Froakie ordered. "By that, I mean, watch Chespin"

"Hey! I'm right here" Chespin said obviously offended.

"We promise" Pikachu said.

Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie led them all inside to see the different parts of the laboratory. It was really amazing to see what happens inside a Pokémon lab. Here are the conversations for each room:

**The Potion Room**

**The room had a brewing stand in the center. Most of the walls surrounding the room were made out of stone. Inside a storage chest were many berries that help cure Pokémon. On the wooden shelves were potions that cured poison, sleep, stun, burn, Ice, health, and others.**

**The group had gathered around the brewing stand.**

**Fletchinder: How does this thing work?**

**Fennekin: You put berries in and then you let it heat up and stir**

**Froakie: Well, that's how we saw the professor do it**

**Chespin: We aren't exactly sure**

**Hawlucha: Can we see it work at least?**

**Froakie: No way!**

_**CRASH! The sound of glass shattering filled the room.**_

**Everyone turned around to see an empty glass bottle shattered on the floor. They turned to Dedenne or at least they thought it was Dedenne. **

**Dedenne: What are you all staring at?**

**Fennekin handed him a mirror.**

**Dedenne: AHHHHHH!**

**He had turned into a Helioptile. Dedenne panicked for about 2 minutes until Chespin took another potion down.**

**Chespin: Drink this**

**Soon, Dedenne had turned back to normal.**

**Froakie: For once, Chespin solved a problem. I didn't see that one coming.**

**Chespin: That's just cold**

Meanwhile…..

"That's impossible!" Ash said looking over a stack of papers.

"But it does make sense Ash" Serena added.

"So, someone who went to Prof. Oak's summer camp with us is out to get me"

"Well, the Oak leaf thing is a slight clue he's trying to give"

"You know what; I've been sitting around doing nothing about this guy. Its time I find out that he is and put an end to this. Now that I know he's from summer camp, I just have to narrow it down"

Ash walked outside to the front steps of the lab. He sat down and went over the clues carefully in his head. Serena joined him after a few minutes. She moved a bit closer until she was right beside him. She could see how concentrated Ash was about finding out who he is. This was the Ash she knew and loved. One of the main reasons she liked him was because he never gave up.

"Still trying to figure it out" Serena said to him.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You know, sometimes, you need to take a break and relax"

"Well, this time, it's going to be different. I'm not going to wait here and let him ruin my life. I've been so worried about him doing something to my life that I didn't realize that giving up is a whole lot worse. If I don't try, I'll never know"

"In that case, let's do this, together"

A pair of eyes watched them from behind the bush. One belonged to a human, the other, a Pokémon.

"Robot Pichu, activate" a voice whispered. "It definitely is time to put an end to this!"


	8. Captured By My Old Friend

**Sheesh, when was the last time I uploaded since school. Sorry for the wait but I've had to get organized. Math, Science, History, BLAH BLAH BLAH. Anyway, Enjoy!**

The figure hid in the bushes, his suspicious eyes watched the two of them. His robot minion watched with its glowing red eyes.

"Okay Pichu, you know what to do" The figure said.

The Pichu crept up on Ash and Serena quietly. It looked at them with an evil grin as it prepared to attack but was cut off when Ash stretched his arms and it hit Pichu. Dazed, the Pichu laid unconscious for a while.

"So Ash" Serena started off.

Ash looked up to meet her blue eyes. For a moment, he held his gaze until Serena started to wave her hand trying to get his attention.

"Yes Serena" he said not looking away.

"Do you want to have kids someday?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah, you know, raise a family"

Serena could feel her cheeks flush after she said that aloud. She silently prayed that he wouldn't say no and see where she was going with this.

"Serena, I-_SMACK"_

The Pichu attacked Ash on his face and pinned his towards the ground, hard. It started scratching him and Serena watched in horror with he hands clasped on her mouth. Ash screamed in pain but quickly pulled it off. Panting, Ash held up the little robot that struggled to get away.

"What is this thing?" Ash asked as he tried to regain his strength.

"It looks like a Pichu" Serena replied.

"Is this a new breed of Pokémon?"

"Maybe"

The figure cautiously stepped out from behind the bush. He was wearing a hoodie that covered his face and his entire body.

"If you want to do something right, you have to do it yourselves" the figure said annoyed. He turned to his creation and grinned. "Sleep Powder"

"Pichu can't use Sleep Powder" Ash exclaimed.

"This one can. Technology really is incredible" the figure said as he cackled.

The small Pichu started to glow. It slowly released green smoke and the smoke swirled around in the air around Ash and Serena. The both of them instantly fell asleep and collapsed on the floor. Even though Ash was under the control of Sleep Powder, he still snored really loud.

"Pichu, put them in the back of my truck and lets move out" the figure said.

"Understood Master" The Pichu said as it made sure no one was looking and put Ash and Serena in the trunk of their vehicle.

The figure climbed into the front seat and the Pichu sat beside him. Unfortunately for him, Clemont walked out at that moment to take out the trash. He saw Ash's hat lying on the floor and then he witnessed the truck drive away. He slowly pieced it together and rushed in to find the Professor. At this moment, everyone is sitting in one room chatting and drinking tea.

"Ash and Serena have been kidnapped" Clemont cried as he slowly took in a deep breath.

"Get a grip Clemont" Bonnie instructed. "We have to go rescue them"

"Right, everyone lets go"

The Pokémon followed Clemont and Bonnie out the door to find their friends.

"Woah, not you two" Clemont said. "Cocoa, Rodney, it's best for you two to stay here. It's too dangerous for you both to come along this time"

"But Dad…." Rodney complained as he crossed his arms.

"No buts now stay here and behave. We'll be back soon"

Meanwhile….

Serena slowly opened her eyelids and realized that she was in a regular home, in the middle of nowhere. She was tied up by ropes next to Ash. The window was right beside her and she looked out. Nothing but green grass for miles.

"Ash" Serena said trying to wake him up.

Ash opened his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah, what"

"Where are we?"

Ash looked at his surroundings. They were actually in a nice cottage in the fields. The walls were painted a nice shade of peach and they were in the middle of the living room floor. There was one bed in the corner, a small kitchen, and a few other items. Suddenly, the wooden door burst opened and they saw the figure standing towering over them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ash said trying to sound fully confident.

"Ash Ketchum, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this" Then his voice turned into a more light, breezy tone. "I know it's strange you're in a house and everything but my I was house sitting for a while so I'll just take you back to my truck and we can go off to my evil lair"

"There's no way we're going with you" Serena said trying to turn herself around to face him.

"Serena, aren't you a cute one. Long-time no see. Is life fun for you because it's not for me? My heart was ripped apart after you chose that guy over there" he said gesturing towards Ash. "Just because he saves you doesn't make it true love"

"Serena?" Ash asked. "Do you like me?"

Serena could see into Ash's eyes and could read his mind. There was no getting out of this one and she was going to tell him at some point. There was no way she was going to let a chance like this fall out of her hands.

"Ash, I-"

"Nice job Pichu! Now, we have to get them to my lair, if you know what I mean" the figure said.

"Yes Master" The Pichu said and it activated wings. It carefully threw them into the back trunk and they drove off again, this time, down into what seemed to be a hill. It opened revealing a secret entrance to a dark cave.

"Yes mother, I have done all your chores at the house" The figure said into the phone. "I'm busy at the moment"

"YOUR SON IS KEEPING US HOSTAGE!" Ash screamed from the back.

"WHAT! No, he's just a friend and he said, having fun mailing postage"

He quickly hung up the phone and pulled the tuck to a halt. He opened the door and let Ash and Serena (who were still tied up) out.

"Are you just going to keep us here?" Serena asked.

"No, of course not. You'll be working for me. I'm going to be writing my own novels about love and how it CAN RUIN SOMEONE'S LIFE"

"That's stupid and so are you!"

"At least tell us who you are" Ash said.

The figure turned around slowly and pulled his hoodie back. The entire robe dropped to the floor and the boy that stood before them grinned. Ash and Serena stared in awe, they knew who he was.

"Surprise, Surprise my little camper buddies"

**Who loves cliff hangers? Anyone? We all don't but I'm doing it anyway. Again, sorry for the wait.**


	9. Summer Camp Crushes

**My last chapter didn't make any sense and I know it was rushed. I was in a hurry so Sorry about that.**

A boy around there age stood over them. His gray eyes seemed to pierce through them at their every move. He had dark black hair and a winning smile. He was wearing a blue and white sweater along with navy blue pants. He also wore black boots with blue shoe laces.

Serena, however, was extremely surprised. Her eyes widened and she stared in awe.

"Hi Calem!" Serena said trying to fake a smile.

"You know this guy Serena?" Ash asked as he struggled with the ropes.

"He was my best friend from Summer Camp. We always did everything together" She explained.

"You left one part out Serena" Calem said grinning. "I'm also her husband"

Ash quickly turned his attention to Serena whose face was flushed with apology. Ash was completely astonished by this. How could Serena have a husband and not tell him? Suddenly, a bell went off in his brain.

"Serena, didn't you say your husband died of a heart-attack?"

Serena gulped. To be honest, that was not exactly what happened.

"Well, that's what I thought that happened" Serena said.

"YOU THOUGHT?"

"On that day, I saw Calem fall down the stairs and he crashed into the wall so I took him to the hospital. I listened to the conversation outside his room, 247, and one of the doctor's said he died of a heart-attack. Then I took Cocoa back home"

"Except I was in room 248" Elliot corrected.

"Oh" Serena said slightly embarrassed. "But, why are you after Ash?"

"Because he stole you away from me. Did it ever occur to you back in Summer Camp that I liked you? I gave you flowers, poems, sweets, and yet nothing worked. Every day since Ash saved you, it was all Ash is so cute, sweet, amazing. That's the only thing you could talk about all week at Summer Camp"

_Flashback_

_A young Serena sat on a log from afar watching Ash talk to his friends. Her honey-blonde hair swayed in the wind and her blue eyes focused on Ash. She was wearing her straw hat and pink clothes. In her hands was a small, blue towel. She had gotten it from Ash a few days ago._

_Soon, a young boy with dark black hair joined her on the log. He had kind gray eyes and a perfect smile. On his cheeks were small freckles. He had a plaid green, light brown shorts, and dark brown sandals. _

_Serena didn't notice him at first but he tapped her shoulder. Slowly turning around, Serena smiled at her friend._

"_Hi Calem" She said._

"_Hey Serena, I picked these for you" He said as he handed her a bouquet of small white daisies. They were wrapped in a light blue parchment paper._

"_Thanks" Serena said as she put the flowers to the side. She sighed aloud. "Isn't Ash just the cutest?" she said dreamily._

_Calem seemed slightly angered with Serena. "Can we talk about something that doesn't involve Ash?"_

"_How could I not? He loves Pokémon and he's soooo helpful" She said putting her hands on her cheeks._

"_Yet soooo annoying" Calem mumbled quietly while he mimicked Serena._

_Serena looked over at him. "Did you say something?" she asked._

"_No, I was just thinking of how cute Ash is" he replied._

_This time, Serena noticed what he was doing._

"_Are you Ok?"_

"_Serena, we've been friends for sooo long. You haven't noticed anything I've done for you. I like you Serena, as in, like like"_

"_Yeah I like you too"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, we are friends after all"_

_Calem groaned to himself. "You know what; I'm going to get a snack. Have fun with Ash"_

"_Ok, bye Calem" Serena said as she stared at Ash._

_Flashback Over_

"You were really bad at noticing love" Calem exclaimed.

Serena thought to herself for a moment. _"I didn't notice love like Ash did. I guess I deserved that"_

"I'm sorry but if you didn't die then where did you go" Serena asked.

"I took the bus back to the house but it was too late. That was the day we moved to Lumiose city"

"Hey, I'm still here" Ash said. "Should I stay quiet? This is getting awkward"

"You two, stay there and I'll start programming my security monitors" Calem told them.

Meanwhile…

Clemont and Bonnie were with the Pokémon tracking down Ash and Serena.

"This way" Pikachu said as everyone followed. "I can pick up his scent"

Running along the path, Bonnie led the Pokémon while Clemont started falling behind. Bonnie looked behind her to see her older brother panting at the side of a fence. "Go on without me" Clemont said between breaths. "My brother needs to be more athletic" Bonnie mumbled.

**So, that's a twist in the story. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. Sorry for my slow updates.**


	10. Holes Will Be Dug

**School is here so my chapters will come out slowly.**

Running along the dirt path, the Pokémon rushed to find Serena and Ash with the help of Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up. He could see Bonnie ahead of head by miles. Bonnie stopped for a moment and Clemont finally caught up with her. They were standing at where the path ended.

"What's….the….matter?" Clemont said between breaths. His cheeks were red and it looked like he was about to pass out on the spot.

"Sheesh Clemont, you need to start running a lot more" Bonnie said putting her hands on her hips. "Pikachu lost Ash's scent. I don't get. They couldn't have gone underground"

Regaining his strength, Clemont stood up properly. "Might as well check" he mumbled. He kneeled down next to Bunnelby and fiddled with his glasses for a bit. "Bunnelby, can you use dig and see if you can find anything"

"Leave it to me" Bunnelby said and he quickly tunneled through the ground with his ears. It soon formed a small dust cloud causing everyone to cough a bit.

Bunnelby tunneled for ages until he hit something metal. It was the underground lair! Since the lair was built inside a hill, there was no doubt that he had found it. He tried to break it open with his ears. That didn't work so he tried to push it open. Suddenly, the screws (That were very old) started to loosen and the metal plate fell to the ground. Bunnelby quickly tumbled in after landing on its ears. Looking to his left, he could see a three by three security camera grid. Pictures flashed on the screen revealing places all around Lumiose city. You could see people chatting at the Café or see Pokémon playing in the streets. This place was wired. As he shifted his gaze, he saw Ash and Serena tied up together by chains. On their mouths were pieces of tape preventing them from talking. Serena turned her head to the side and her eyes widened when she saw Bunnelby.

"MMUMMHUMMUM" Serena said but the piece of tape muffled her words. She quickly nudged Ash with her elbow causing him to jolt up. He was still drowsy and his eyes could barely stay open. Before he got nudged by Serena, he was taking a small nap. Ash could sleep anywhere, you name it, and he sleeps there. Even though the tape can mute the sounds, nothing can mute the sound of Ash's snoring. Serena jerked her head over to Bunnelby, trying to give Ash the hint that help had come. Under the piece of tape, a grin started to spread across his face. Bunnelby quickly hopped over to Ash and Serena and pulled the tape off their mouths.

"OWW!" Ash and Serena screamed out in unison.

Ash's expression quickly changed from relief to anger. "If my hands weren't tied up right now, I would totally slap you" he said.

"Watch it" Bunnelby said with a smirk. "You're lucky I found you here. Now who's behind all of this?"

"It's Calem" Serena replied.

"Who now?"

"Calem is a guy who has a major crush on me. Now he's out to get Ash for revenge since he thinks he stole me from him"

"Can you explain that to me later?"

"Sure. The keys are on the desk to your right. They're in the top drawer to the right hand side"

"Why can't I just break the chains?"

"It's been wired so whenever someone tries to pull it to a certain point, it electrifies them"

Sighing to himself, Bunnelby turned to his left to find a long, gray, desk. There was a small wooden stool to sit down on and papers were messed up all around the desk. Bunnelby hopped on to the stool and looked at a piece of writing that looked un-finished. A pencil was beside it indicating that it was still in progress. He quickly read the sheet of paper that Calem had wrote.

Here's what the letter says:

_To: Ash Ketchum of Pallet town _

_From: Figure_

_I still know you're there Ash. You can't hide forever. I will get you back! I am in love with…._

The words just seemed to trail off. It seemed as if he had stopped halfway through. Bunnelby turned his attention away from the note and back to the drawer. Pulling it open, he found a lot of items in there including gum packets, a water bottle, a journal, and a ring of keys! Grabbing the keys, he headed back to Ash and Serena. All of a sudden, footsteps were approaching. Ash signaled Bunnelby to hide. Too late- Calem walked through the hill side entrance with his robot Pichu flying by his side. Spotting Bunnelby, he quickly turned his attention to Ash and Serena. They both were tied up but the tape on their mouths was off. Putting the pieces together, he ordered his Pichu to attack Bunnelby, who was lying on the floor. Serena stared in horror but Ash quickly comforted her.

"It's ok Serena, don't give up till it's over" Ash said.

"Oh boy" Calem said as he rolled his eyes. "Pichu, use sleep powder on Ash" Pichu quickly floated over to Ash and released a green smoke causing Ash to pass out. "Man, I love technology"

Serena started to panic again and tried to calm herself down by using breathing exercises. Calem looked at Bunnelby who was passed out on the floor. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he picked Bunnelby up. Calem picked up a remote and hit a button. In the center of the room, a small machine rose up. He put Bunnelby inside and he handed it to his robot.

"Welcome to your front row seats of horror Serena" he said before telling Pichu to press the button. As soon as the button went down, two metallic arms rose from the ground and pushed a metal suit on.

"Robot Bunnelby, activate" he commanded.

Bunnelby stood up and its eyes turned red like Pichu's did.

"Not like this" Serena shouted. "What have you done to Pokémon?" Her voice was cracking as she said it and she was in panic. "Clemont! Bonnie! Where are you?!"

Serena's voice echoed throughout the cave. How could this be happening?

On the other side….

Bonnie stared at the hole dug by her brother's Pokémon wondering if anyone will come out of it. She had yelled in a couple times to make see if everything was Ok but she got no response.

"Clemont!" Bonnie called. "I think Bunnelby is in trouble. We have to save him!"

"Now Bonnie" Clemont said sternly. "We don't know that for sure"

Pikachu sat on a nearby hill watching the two of them argue. Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin were with him as well. Hawlucha, Fletchinder, and Dedenne sat on the other end. Suddenly, Pikchu's nose started to twitch.

"Huh?" the electric type said. "That's odd"

"You probably just hungry" Chespin said as his stomach growled.

"You're always hungry Chippy" Froakie replied.

Fennekin started to giggle until she started to laugh harder. "Good One" she said.

Chespin rolled his eyes. "Thank You for nothing!"

Pikachu was confused for a moment. "Chippy?" he asked.

"We use to have kiddy nick-names back at the lab" Froakie explained. "My name was Frost, Fennekin was Fenny, and Chespin was Chippy"

"And I hated them" Chespin complained.

"I thought they were cute" Fennekin said.

"Anyway, I think I can pick up Ash's scent again" Pikachu said sniffing the air. He started walking to the hole that Bunnelby dug and he nearly fell in. Luckily, Froakie grabbed him before he could fall in face-first. Pikachu, Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin stared down the hole. "He's down there alright" Pikachu confirmed.

**Here's a good chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. **


	11. Time To Track Down Our Friends

Pikachu, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie continued to stare down the hole dug by Bunnelby. Pikachu had said that Ash was down there but that only meant one thing. Their trapped underground. Clemont and Bonnie were talking at a tree nearby. They had not noticed the four of them staring down the hole. They were just discussing about a plan they could do to help save Ash and Serena.

"How about we go back to my lab and find some spare parts to build a new machine?" Clemont suggested. "It could have a radar on it to help track down any humans in the area"

"Clemont" Bonnie said trying not to yell at him. "If you haven't noticed, we are humans and so is everyone else in Lumiose city"

"Hey, I didn't have any time to think clearly about this plan. At least I'm trying here"

"Well, Dedenne could have done what a radar does if Pikachu got captured too"

Pikachu quickly jerked his head to the side and stared at Bonnie with an expression that said "Really, I thought we were friends" Snapping out of it, Pikachu decided to call them over in order to stop them from snapping at each other. Those two could go at it forever. One time, Bonnie was running low on ideas for who Clemont should marry, so she proposed to every girl that walked down the path. That got her a long talk about privacy, alone.

"Hey, we found Ash!" Pikachu called. Clemont and Bonnie turned their attention away from each other and looked at Pikachu. Without hesitation, they both ran over in relief. As they both came over, the crowd of Pokémon made room for them to see. Clemont looked down with a confused expression.

"Are you sure he's down there?" Clemont asked.

"I can pick up his scent" Pikachu replied. He had a confident look on his face and knew his trainer was there. This was their only chance of finding him.

"Well then, I'm guessing Bunnelby must have found Ash but something terrible happened and that's why he's not back yet" Clemont thought aloud.

Bonnie stared at him. "You don't need a genius to figure that out" she mumbled.

"I have an idea. We can send Dedenne down the hole with a tracking device on him. That way we can follow him above ground to see where he goes. When he reaches where Ash and Serena are, we can just dig a hole there"

"But won't Dedenne be in danger"

"We have no other choice Bonnie"

Bonnie had small tears in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her friend or in this case, family member. For another two minutes, Clemont and Bonnie were arguing still until Bonnie finally gave in. Clemont put a small tracking device on Dedenne and turned it on. Before he went down the hole, Bonnie picked him up in to say goodbye.

"Good luck Dedenne. I'll miss you" she said softly.

After, Dedenne scampered down the hole. Above him, Clemont, Bonnie, and the other Pokemon were following the tracking device. When they finally reached the end, they used one of Clemont's machines to dig a hole and reach Dedenne. They found Dedenne staring at the hole through a metal wall. Pretty soon, they all found the secret lair.

**Sorry if this part is rushed. Back to the story….**

Clemont was helping Bonnie get down on the floor. He carefully placed her down on the ground. Soon, Dedenne ran up to her with a smile. He jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

"Where are we?" Pikachu asked.

"It kind of looks like the Prof. Sycamore's lab, but underground" Froakie replied.

"Well, according to my nose, Ash is in….here"

Pikachu was leaning against a wall. He tried feeling around as if he was expecting a door right there. He tried banging it but that only hurt his paw.

"I don't get it" he mumbled to himself. "Ash is right in the wall"

"Um guys….." Fennekin said as her voice trailed off.

She was right beside a pink hat with a black ribbon attached to a bow. It was Serena's hat. Why was it here on the floor? She wouldn't leave it on the floor unless something was wrong…..

"You know, there could be a secret passage we have to unlock in order to get through" Clemont explained. "If we could trigger it, then it's possible the door will unlock and we'd be able to get through to the other side"

"Thanks genius!" Chespin exclaimed. "Since Ash and Serena can't walk through walls, that's the best you can come up with"

"Well, could you do any better at coming up with an idea?"

"No" Chespin mumbled.

The group decided spread out among the lair searching for a trigger. Pikachu looked through a small shelve of books at the corner of the room. Fennekin and Dedenne looked by the desk. Froakie and Chespin tried to see if there were any switches on the wall. Hawlucha and Fletchinder looked on the ceiling while Clemont and Bonnie searched the floor.

"UGH!" Chespin shouted. "I GIVE UP!"

"Voice Code Activated" A computer voice said. "Welcome Back Master"

A door to the side of the cave opened revealing a passage way into a small cavern. Clemont was absolutely amazed by how this technology worked. "If this guy wasn't evil, I'd need to ask for some tips" he thought to himself.

They all left the room, well, except for Fennekin.

"Oww!" Fennekin screeched.

Froakie and Pikachu turned around to see Fennekin rubbing her bruised paw. They both walked over to her to help her up. Suddenly, Robot Pichu bolted inside. The Pichu carefully examined the three of them and its eyes flashed red.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER" Pichu yelled. Clemont and Bonnie turned around in time to see the door snap shut.

The Pichu started to glow and launch a powerful ray towards them. The three of them dodged it behind a pile of metal scraps. They looked at the wall and saw a line of smoldering smoke.

"W-was that hyper beam?!" Froakie said, still shocked at what just happened.

"Was that even a Pokémon?!" Fennekin yelled back.

"I think it was a robot but it looks like a Pichu" Pikachu replied.

"Yeah, a Pichu used hyper beam" Froakie said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever that thing is, we have to destroy it"

"Kind of obvious Pikachu"

Pikachu stepped out from behind the hiding spot and used Thunderbolt. The electricity zapped out of the electric mouse and on the robot. Pichu flashed and a green circle formed around it.

"Oh come on" Pikachu shouted in anger. "This thing knows Protect too"

"Examining move set" the Pichu said. "Attract, activate"

Pink hearts started floating around Pichu and he eventually launched it towards Pikachu. Pikachu froze on the spot wondering what to do.

"Pikachu, look out" Froakie said as he shoved Pikachu to the side. The pink hearts floated and Froakie fell to the floor.

Fennekin walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You OK!" she asked.

Froakie's eyes opened slowly. "I think I'm in love with you" he mumbled.

"Pikachu! Ehh…this is weird" Fennekin called.

"Don't worry, it's just the effect of Attract. What we have to worry about is getting beat up by this Pichu" Pikachu yelled back.

"Got it" she replied and Fennekin used Flamethrower.

The fire blasted towards the machine but it bounce off when Pichu used Mirror Coat. Fennekin dodged it in time but the tip of her tail was scorched. The Flamethrower also ended up hitting Froakie and he slammed against wall.

Fennekin took one last look at her tail. "Err" she growled and she jumped on top of the robot causing it to crash to the ground. Then, she used Scratch multiple times.

Froakie looked up as Pikachu rushed over to him.

"Are you still in love with Fennekin?" Pikachu asked.

Froakie stared at him with a confused expression. "Excuse me?"

"Your fine"

"Shouldn't we be attacking the ro-…..Never mind" Froakie said. He had turned to his side mid-way in between their conversation. What he saw was Fennekin hitting it constantly.

"Don't mess with her appearance or she will claw you to death" Pikachu said chuckling.

"I know that. She scorched Ash two times while making her Poke vision"

"I feel guilty about that still"

"Anyway, let's finish this thing up!" Froakie said as he formed a Water-Pulse between his hands and threw it at the Pichu.

"Circuits messed up" Pichu said. "Wiring damaged. Information gone…."

The Pichu got shut down and started to blow up. When the smoke cleared, a small Pichu sat up rubbing his head.

"Where and What?!" The Pichu exclaimed.

The three of them gasped as they stared at the tiny creature they had just fought. It wasn't a robot.

"Where's Jeffrey?" Pichu asked looking around confused.

"Who in the world is Jeffrey and what just happened?" Froakie asked.

"Jeffrey is my trainer. My name is Jet. The last thing I remember is getting kidnapped by a boy and being transformed into a robot"

"Well Jeffrey, if you help us stop the evil guy who kidnapped you, we'll make sure to track down your trainer"

"Deal!"

The door to the small cavern opened again and the three Pokémon and their new friend walked to a worried Clemont and Bonnie. The two trainers let out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone, this is Jet, he was turned into a robot" Pikachu explained.

"I only understood half of that" Bonnie replied.

"It'll make more sense after we explain it to you"

"I'm pretty sure it will"

Everyone finally got a look at their location. They were in some type of cave filled with minerals and ore. Granite was in the walls and giant rock pillars hung from the ceiling. It was like a giant mining place you could visit for a tourist attraction. There was a giant crack in between; it separated them from the other side. On the other side, you could make out two figures. One was a boy and the other was a girl. They were tied together and were guarded by a Pokémon.

There was no doubt that it was Ash and Serena.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review!**


	12. Caves and Bridges

Clemont stood at the edge of the ravine. He was looking down to see how deep it was. After he threw a small pebble down, it took about thirty seconds until they heard a small thud. If they wanted to save Ash and Serena, they needed to find a way across. Bonnie sat on a rock playing with Dedenne. She loved to talk to him and eat snacks together.

"You know" Clemont exclaimed. "I could build a machine that allowed us to go over without falling into the ravine. I could call it the Walk-Over-To-The-Other-Side Machine"

Bonnie stared at her big brother. Even though he was older, he still doesn't think straight sometimes. Besides, his inventions always exploded. If he were to build something like that, they could fall down when they're half-way across.

"Clemont" Bonnie said calmly. "They already invented that, it's called a bridge and it's been around for many years. Also, why can't we just send over Fletchinder and Hawlucha"

"Well, if you want to do the easy way" Clemont mumbled.

"Now Clemont" Bonnie said strictly. "You know that is the safe way to go. What I say goes. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bonnie"

Clemont is older, responsible, and a great big brother but sometimes Bonnie needs to step in and talk some sense into him.

"Clemont just got owned by a little girl" Chespin said chuckling. He even started doing a little re-enactment of what just happened.

Froakie rolled his eyes. The gluttonous Pokémon was always pulling pranks and cracking jokes. Even at the lab when Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin were buddies, he couldn't keep his eyes off the food in the kitchen. Chespin was still a really good friend though. He just had a different way of expressing it. Fennekin walked up to the water-type Pokémon with a worried expression on her face.

"Do you think Ash and Serena will be Ok?" Fennekin asked trying to stay calm even though she was panicking on the inside.

"They'll be fine. Ash is there and I know he's strong. That's why I chose him to be my trainer in the first place" Froakie replied.

"You chose Ash?"

"Duh! I mean, why are trainers the only ones who get to choose? Why don't Pokémon have a choice?"

"Good point. So that's why you ditched every trainer! I thought it was because you hated people and you're really stubborn"

"I'm stubborn and I don't hate people. I judge their personalities"

Fennekin giggled a bit. The two of them chit chatted for a while as they listened to Clemont's plan. Pikachu sat down next to Jet the Pichu they befriended. The electric types were talking through sparks. Pikachu had to admit, it was fun talking to another electric type besides Dedenne.

"So you're with that guy on the other side" Jet said.

"His name is Ash and Yes" Pikachu replied.

"Man, I still can't believe I kidnapped people and helped someone evil"

"Don't feel bad, we all have our good and horrible moments but it's fun anyway"

"I guess you're right Pikachu. It's nice talking to another Pokémon for a while. I barely get any time to have fun. I hate to admit this but getting kidnapped was the highlight of my life"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my trainer doesn't give me time to play or have fun. I just train all day, work all night. My trainer is obsessed with being perfect. But even though, I still know that he cares about me"

"Tough life"

"Yup"

Clemont finally had to hand it to Bonnie. Her idea was simple, planned, and was probably going to work. There were no machines involved but it was going to be great.

"Fletchinder, Hawlucha, are you two ready?" Clemont asked feeling confident.

"We are" they both replied ready to fly.

The two of them took their starting positions at the back of the wall. They ran all the way to the edge and leaped off. As soon as they were in mid-air, they glided towards the "Couple".

Back on the other side, Clemont was working on phase two. He started build a stone bridge using rocks, vines, and small pieces of wood. He had help, of course. Bonnie and the other Pokémon looked for any spare parts they could use. When they finally finished the bridge, they just needed to test it.

"Better hope this works" Clemont said as he started to walk across. The wooden planks wobbled and a few pebbles fell to the ground. Bonnie let out a sigh of relief when he reached the end.

One by one, they all made it to the other side. Hawlucha and Fletchinder had just finished untying Ash and Serena.

"That feels a lot better" Ash said stretching.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Serena said in a hushed whisper. "Before he catches us again"

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll explain later"

The four of them ran towards the bridge, eager to get out as fast as possible. Before any of them could step on the bridge, an explosion blasted them back against the wall. Bunnelby, now a robot, stood in front of the bridge. Clemont looked shocked.

"What is it now bunny-boy?! I have things to do!" Calem said walking out from the cave door. He quickly spotted the bridge, then Ash, Serena, Clemont, and bonnie on the other side. He ran across the bridge to Bunnelby.

"What is going on?!" Calem asked.

"Let us out, now!" Serena ordered.

"Looks like I'll be having four prisoners!"

"Fennekin! Flamethrower!"

The Fox Pokémon jumped in front of Serena and unleashed a burning fire at Calem.

"Bunnelby, Whirlpool!"

Bunnelby quickly formed a whirlpool above his head and launched it at Fennekin.

"STOP!" Clemont shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

"Hurt who?" Ash asked.

"My Pokémon"

"Clemont, this is the only way of escaping. We'll revive him later"

"I really hate doing this but, if I have to. Chespin, use Pin-Missile"

Green spikes shot out and attacked Bunnelby.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt" Ash commanded.

The electric type unleashed a thunderbolt, causing Calem to stumble backwards. Quickly regaining his grip, Calem started to scale the walls. He stood on top of a rocky peak and watched Ash and the others below.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" he yelled.

"Too late" Serena said smirking.

Calem looked over his shoulder to see his robot-Bunnelby on the floor.

"Go!" Ash said rushing them all across.

"You first" Serena told Ash.

"Are you sure?"

"We don't have time"

Ash ran across the bridge to the other side. Serena started to rush across. Calem stared down with hate and then saw Bunnelby's eyes glow red. It wasn't over yet.

"Now!" Calem shouted.

Bunnelby jerked his head to the side and used Mud-Shot on the bridge causing it to collapse in a heap. Serena was still on. She screamed as she fell.

"SERENA!" Ash shouted and he jumped down after her. As they fell, Ash grabbed Serena. He pressed his lips on hers and he said one thing only. "I love you"

Darkness is left. Nothing else.

**Sorry for long updates. This took about a week since I was filled up on homework. UGH! :P **


	13. A New Start and An Old Beggining

**Hi everybody! This going to be my last chapter for "The Future Reunion". I really hope you all enjoyed the story and Thank You for the reviews. Special Thanks to Bossman123 for always encouraging me to write new stories! Check him out in the favourite author's zone. I'll stop bothering you all now, so without further distraction, here's the finale.**

**(Ash's POV)**

The moment I fall on the cold, rock hard floor of the ravine, I know that it's over. Calem might have lost the battle this time but at least he can still continue with his life. To save Serena was my only wish. At least we are both here, together, as angels watching over our friends and family. I still remember meeting her in the woods. The minute I took her back to camp, a small boy shot me a glare. One that said "Stay Away". I couldn't help it. Each day, I try to resist the urge to go find her, but eventually, my heart wins out. We would talk and laugh, have fun, play games, and sneak sweets after dinner. It was fun until we had to part ways. She left summer camp early to move to the Kalos region with her mother. I can't believe I forgot her, when time passed, I guess I started realizing that I had to move on with my life and forgot all about the girl in the straw hat.

My head still hurts. Every now and then, it replays the moments of our time together. The last thing I remember is her trying to tell me something at the airport. I was ushered away too soon. I don't get it though. I traveled with lots of girls before but I feel something different about her. Something no girl has given me before. A hope to one day settle down and live my life, telling stories of my adventure, sitting side-by-side with the person I love. I think about Serena's daughter for a minute. Her name is Cocoa but she was also Calem's daughter as well. How was she so nice? I guess she got that from her mother or Calem really is a nice guy but is the jealous type. I know I would be if someone rejected me like that. Serena didn't mean to though, we were kids. Then why did she like me? Just because I saved her in the woods. Anyone could do that. There had to be more. She can't possibly love me for that long. When we met up, I guess I did have a strange feeling in me. Well, I had just admitted it to her, I love her.

Where is Serena? Is she okay? We should both be here, right? I feel like this is my fault in a way but I know it's not. I just keep hearing voices in my head…..

**Voice 1: He really hit himself hard…**

**Voice 2: You think?**

**Voice 1: Well, it's just really obvious**

**Voice 3: Stop it before you two start fighting again!**

**Ash: The bottomless pit…..I can see a light…..*blacks out again***

Hmm….Was that the real world? Am I being reincarnated? Becoming another person, someone that can admit their true feelings without hesitation. I sigh to myself. I wish I could see her face, she gives me hope. I'm starting to see white. I start walking towards it until I see three blurry faces. One is a blonde boy with glasses and a blue jumpsuit. The other is a younger girl with a small Dedenne in her pack. The last is a beautiful girl with honey-blonde girl. Her face turns to relief as I open my eyes. What is going on?

**(Back to nobody's POV)**

"What happened?" Ash asked groggily. His eyes were drooping and he could barely see. His vision was still unclear but he knew that they were his friends.

"You crashed into a rock wall while getting pumped up for a gym battle" Clemont explained while he adjusted his glasses.

"Then, I blacked out, didn't I" Ash said finishing his sentence for him.

"Pretty much" Clemont replied. "You were out for about, a day or two"

"Aww man"

"Excuse-me, is he awake yet?" a voice said from the door. The four of them turned their attention to the door, a young boy stood there.

"Yeah, he is" Serena said calmly. "Thanks for the help Calem"

"CALEM!" Ash shouted. His eyes shot open and his jaw dropped.

"Are you okay, Ash?" Serena asked rubbing his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"You okay?" Calem added as he walked over. "Man, I haven't seen you since summer camp. How are you?"

"Summer Camp?" Ash said stuttering.

"Yeah, we were friends. Serena, you, and me"

"Right, friends"

Ash's memory started to clear up now. He was friends with Calem when Serena introduced him. They had moved to Kalos together since they were cousins.

"Well, we should get going now" Serena said.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie waved good-bye and headed to the next town. Ash stared at Serena, something told him that something interesting was going to happen, and this adventure was just the beginning.

**20 years later…..**

**Ash's journey had ended and believe it or not, Ash now lives in Lumiose city with his wife, Serena. Clemont and Bonnie were going to come over tonight for dinner. So what is it like now?**

**(Ash's POV)**

I stare out the window, smiling. Man, has it been a while. Anyway, Serena is out grocery shopping for dinner. My 12 year old daughter, Cocoa was outside with her Skiddo. Ironic, ehh. When I told her the name, she loved it. Strange thing is that she looks like what she did in my dream. Not only did I have a daughter but I have a son named Jet. He has a Pichu. He has my cap collection. He has charcoal, black hair with a pair of glasses. Jet wears a silver shirt with a black vest and he also has Blue jeans. He's 10 years old and about to go off on a journey with Cocoa.

One other thing, Clemont, for some reason, actually has a wife and a son. His son's name is Rodney and he is the complete opposite of his Dad. Blonde hair, leather jacket, shades, has a thing for Cocoa. He is 12 years old as well. What's really strange is that he's married to Korrina, Shalour city's gym leader. Rodney probably gets it from her. Rodney has a Plusle and a Minun.

Does Bonnie have any kids? She was around 8 when I traveled with her so Yes. Right now, she is at least 28 years old. Finding a husband was pretty easy for her. Right now, she has a daughter named Scooter. Her real name is actually Scarlett but Scooter is her nickname. She's eight years old. She has long blonde hair but wears it in a French Braid. She wears a black dress with a white cardigan. She also has matching black lace shoes. Her Pokémon is a Helioptile. Even though she's eight, the Professor gave her a pass that said she could have her own Pokemon as long as she traveled with Cocoa, Jet, and Rodney.

So far, my life is great. The kids are leaving tomorrow so we're all throwing them a going away party. My life sure has been crazy but I love it. Especially my wife, Serena.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Here's a survey for my next story. What do you think I should write about?**

**1) Continue with my un-finished stories (Lab Adventures, Pokemon X and Y love story)**

**2) Make a sequel to this story about their kid's adventure**

**3) Make another Ash and Serena adventure story**

**4) Other suggestions**

**Read and Review**


End file.
